wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/X
X Pożegnanie Ósma wieczór, na dworze noc, pogodna noc grudniowa. Pani Latter, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersiach, chodzi po gabinecie spoglądając to na córkę, to na okno, za którym widać oświetlone brzegi Wisły. Panna Helena siedzi na skórzanej kanapce, patrzy na popiersie Sokratesa, jakby mówiła do siebie: "A to brzydal!..." i czasami niecierpliwie uderza w dywan obcasem. Za oknem, na tle pogodnego nieba, widać ciemne domy Pragi, szarożółte kamienice warszawskiego Powiśla i czarną linię żelaznego mostu, wszystko zasypane światłem. Światełka w domach, światełka na drugim brzegu, światełka na moście, jakby kto rzucił na Powiśle rój świętojańskich robaczków, które w jednych miejscach skupiły się w bezładne gromady, w innych uszykowały w pogięte szeregi i na coś czekają. "Na co one czekają?... - myśli pani Latter. - Rozumie się, że na wyjazd Helenki, aby ją pożegnać. Potem Helenka odjedzie, ale one zostaną i będą mi ją przypominały. Ile razy spojrzę na te światełka, które nigdy nie zmieniają miejsca, pomyślę, że i ona tu jest i że zobaczę ją, bylem odwróciła głowę... Boże, daj jej szczęście, za wszystko, co ja wycierpiałam... Boże, chroń ją, opiekuj się nią..." Nagle pani Latter drgnęła. Na korytarzu rozległo się stąpanie kilku ludzi z ciężarem i głos Stanisława: - Trochę wyżej... o tak... A teraz ty skręć, tylko ostrożnie z poręczą... - Już niosą kufry - rzekła pani Latter. - Widzi mama, dopiero niosą kufry - odezwała się w tej samej chwili panna Helena. - Spóźnimy się... Pani Latter westchnęła. - Mateczka jest jakby niezadowolona - mówiła panna Helena podnosząc się z kanapy i obejmując matkę. - Na próżno matuchna ukrywa się, bo ja widzę. Czy zrobiłam co złego?... Niech matuchna powie, bo inaczej zepsuje mi całą podróż... Moja złota... najdroższa... - Ależ nic nie zrobiłaś - odparła pani Latter całując ją. - Ja wprawdzie nie poczuwam się do niczego, ale może mateczka coś dostrzegła, co wydaje się jej niewłaściwym?... Niech mi matuchna powie wręcz... - Czy nie rozumiesz, że sam twój wyjazd może mi... może mnie rozstrajać... - Wyjazd?... - zapytała Helenka. - Alboż to na długo czy daleko?... - Na długo! - powtórzyła pani Latter ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Pół roku, czy nie długo? A ile rzeczy może się stać przez ten czas... - Boże! - roześmiała się panna Helena - mateczka zaczyna miewać przeczucia?... - Nie, kochanko, życie moje jest zanadto ujęte w karby, ażebym znalazła w nim miejsce na przeczucia. Ale jest miejsce na tęsknotę. - Za mną?... - zawołała Helenka. - Mama tak ciągle zajęta, widywałyśmy się ledwie przez godzinę na dzień, a czasami nie... Pani Latter cofnęła się od niej, zamyśliła się i odpowiedziała, smutnie chwiejąc głową: - Masz słuszność, widywałyśmy się ledwie przez godzinę dzień, a czasem i tego nie!... Pracuję, wiesz przecie. Ale nawet nie widząc was jestem pewna, że jesteście blisko mnie i że was zobaczę, gdy znajdzie się wolna godzina... Ach, ile ja wycierpiałam kiedy pierwszy raz przyszło mi żegnać Kazia, choć wiedziałam, że co kilka miesięcy mieć będę go w domu... Z tobą było mi jeszcze gorzej: ile razy wyszłaś na ulicę, myślałam z trwogą, czy ci się co nie stało, a każda minuta spóźnienia... - Boże, jak matuchna musi być rozstrojoną! - zawołała ze śmiechem Helenka całując matkę. - Czy mogłabym przypuszczać coś podobnego... - Bo nigdy nie mówiłam o tym, bo zamiast pieścić moje dzieci jak inne szczęśliwsze matki, mogłam tylko pracować dla nich. Ale sama zobaczysz mając własne, jaka to wielka ofiara trzymać się z dala od dziecka, choćby dla jego dobra... Na korytarzu rozległy się kroki, a Helenka nagle zawołała: - Ada już wychodzi!... Pani Latter odsunęła się od córki. - Jeszcze nie - rzekła sucho. Potem usiadła na fotelu i spuściwszy oczy mówiła zwykłym tonem: - Dam ci jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć rubli wyłącznie na marki, ale... pisuj do mnie co dzień. - Co dzień, matuchno?... Przecież mogą być dnie, kiedy wcale nie wyjdę z domu... O czymże wtedy pisać? - Mnie nie chodzi o opisy miejscowości, które mniej więcej znam, ale o ciebie... Zresztą pisuj, kiedy chcesz i jak chcesz. - W każdym razie, dwadzieścia pięć rubli nie zmarnują się!... - rzekła z przymileniem panna Helena. - Ach, te pieniądze... Dlaczego ja nie jestem wielką panią?... - Masz kredyt u Ady, prosiłam ją... Ale, Helenko, bądź oszczędna... bądź oszczędna... Wiem, że potrafisz być rozsądną, więc w imię rozsądku jeszcze raz proszę cię: bądź oszczędna!... - Matuchna przypuszcza, że ja będę garściami rozrzucać pieniądze?... - zapytała panna Helena robiąc grymasik. - O tym nie myślę, bo na to nie masz. Ale obawiam się, ażeby ci nie zabrakło... Nasze położenie, widzisz... nasze położenie majątkowe nie pozwala na zbytki... Panna Helena zbladła i pochyliła się na oparcie kanapy chwytając ręką za poręcz. - Więc może ja... więc może lepiej nie jechać?... - spytała zdławionym głosem. - Jechać możesz... Owszem, jedź i rozerwij się; ale pamiętaj, że podróż powinna być oszczędna. Mówię o naszym położeniu dlatego, ażeby cię uchronić od omyłek... Panna Helena rzuciła się matce na szyję mówiąc ze śmiechem: - A, rozumiem! Mateczka straszy mnie dlatego, ażebym była rozsądna i myślała o jutrze. Kto jednak zaręczy, że ja już dziś o tym nie myślę i że moja podróż nie opłaci mi się lepiej aniżeli wszystkie projekta Kazia?... Ja także mam rozum - dodała figlarnie - i kto wie, czy nie przywiozę mamie stamtąd bogatego zięcia... Przecież chyba warta jestem milionera... Twarz pani Latter rozjaśniła się, oczy błysnęły; lecz wnet powrócił surowy spokój. - Moje dziecko - rzekła - nie myślę ukrywać przed tobą, że jesteś piękna i masz prawo do najlepszych partyj, tak samo Kazio. Ale muszę cię ostrzec. Ja także byłam podobna do ludzi miałam szczęście... Podniosła się z fotelu i zaczęła chodzić po gabinecie. - O, tak, miałam szczęście! - mówiła ironicznym tonem. wszystko mnie zawiodło, wyjąwszy pracy i zgryzot... Miłość nie, piękność mija, tylko praca i zgryzota zostają. Na nie możesz rachować, więcej na nic... W każdym razie - dodała zatrzymując się przed panną Heleną i patrząc jej w oczy - nic nie rób, nawet nic nie planuj, bez porozumienia się ze mną. Mam przeszłość tak bogatą w doświadczenie, że ono - przynajmniej dzieciom moim powinno by oszczędzić zawodów. A ty masz tyle rozsądku, że powinnać mi ufać. Pana Helena objęła matkę za szyję i oparłszy głowę na jej ramieniu rzekła cicho: - Więc między nami, mateczko, nie ma nieporozumień?... Mama nie gniewa się na mnie?... - skąd ci znowu przyszło do głowy... będzie mi smutno, bardzo smutno... Ale jeżeli ty znajdziesz szczęście... Do gabinetu zapukano. Wszedł służący i zawiadomił, że przyjechały karety. - A czy kamerdyner pana Solskiego już jest? - zapytała pani Latter. - Ten, co z panienkami ma jechać za granicę? Właśnie czeka. - A Ludwika gotowa? - Żegna się ze służbą, ale jej rzeczy już odeszły na kolej. - Więc poproś pannę Adę, ażeby siadła z panną Magdaleną i z kamerdynerem, a my zaraz przyjedziemy z Ludwiką. Służący wyszedł, pani Latter pociągnęła córkę do swojej sypialni, gdzie nad klęcznikiem wisiał ukrzyżowany Pan Jezus z kości słoniowej. - Dziecko moje - mówiła pani Latter zmienionym głosem - Ada jest szlachetną dziewczyną, jej miłość wiele znaczy dla ciebie, ale... nie zastąpi oka matki... Więc w chwili, kiedy wyrywasz się spod mojej opieki, polecam cię Bogu... Pocałuj ten krzyż... Helenka dotknęła krzyż ustami. - Klęknij tu, dziecko... Uklękła, trochę ociągając się i patrząc na matkę ze zdziwieniem. - O co ja się mam modlić, mamo?... Czy to tak daleko, czy to tak długo wyjeżdżam?... - Módl się o wszystko: ażeby Bóg cię nie opuścił, chronił cię od przygód i... ażeby dla mnie zesłał ukojenie... Módl się, Helu, za siebie i za mnie... Może Bóg chętniej wysłucha modlitwy dziecka. Zdziwienie panny Heleny rosło. Klęczała na jednym kolanie i oparta o klęcznik, z niepokojem patrzyła na matkę. - Czy zawsze jest się usposobionym do modlitwy?... - zapytała nieśmiało. - Po co to, matuchno?... Przecie Bóg i bez pacierza zrozumie nasze intencje, jeżeli... jeżeli je słyszy. I z wolna podniosła się z klęcznika. - Boże miłosierny... Boże sprawiedliwy!... - szeptała pani Latter chwytając się za głowę. - Co mateczce jest?... Matuchno!... - Nieszczęśliwa jestem - mówiła cicho - najnieszczęśliwsza z matek, bo nawet nie nauczyłam was modlić się... Tamten nie wierzy w nic, drwi... ty wątpisz, czy Bóg usłyszy modlitwę, a ja... nawet nie umiem cię przekonać... Zaczyna się dla mnie dzień sądu z wami i ze wszystkim... Pochwyciła córkę w objęcia i całowała ją płacząc. - Ja chyba zostanę... - rzekła Helenka z rozpaczą w głosie. Pani Latter odsunęła ją i otarła oczy. Ani mi się waż myśleć o tym!... Jedź, rozerwij się i wracaj doświadczeńsza... O, gdybyście wy znaleźli dla siebie odpowiednie stanowiska, byłabym szczęśliwa, choćby mi przyszło zostać gospodynią na jakiej pensji... Jedźmy... jestem rozdrażniona i mówię, sama nie wiem co. - Ależ naturalnie, że matuchna jest rozdrażniona... Ja się tak zlękłam!... A mamie chyba przypomniały się te dawne czasy, kiedy ludzie jadąc z Warszawy do Częstochowy albo nawet do Pruszkowa kupowali nabożeństwo za szczęśliwą podróż. Dziś nie ma ani takich niebezpieczeństw, ani naiwnej wiary... Matuchna sama czuje to doskonale... Matka słuchała jej ze spuszczonymi oczyma. Wyszły do gabinetu i pani Latter dotknęła dzwonka. W chwilę ukazała się pokojówka Ludwika gotowa do drogi i zapłakana. - Pomóż panience ubrać się - rzekła pani Latter. - Czego płaczesz? - Bo strasznie jechać tak daleko, proszę pani - odpowiedziała szlochając. - Jeszcze panienki mówiły, że tam gdzieś ziemia się zakrzywia... Gdybym pierwej wiedziała, nie ważyłabym się na taki kraj świata... Tyle się tylko uspakajam, że już jest paszport i że zobaczę Ojca Świętego... W kilka minut obie panie i Ludwika siadły do karety, pożegnane przez pensjonarki, które Helence ofiarowały bukiet z porady panny Żanety i kilkadziesiąt łez z własnego popędu, choć bez dostatecznej przyczyny. W drodze pani Latter była milcząca, Helenka upojona. Przejeżdżając przez ulice oświetlone dwoma szeregami latarni i okien sklepowych, patrząc na ruch powozów, dorożek i omnibusów, na gęste łańcuchy przechodniów, których twarzy ani ubiorów nie można było dojrzeć w pomroce, Helenka wyobrażała sobie, że już jest w Wiedniu albo w Paryżu, że już spełniło się jej marzenie tylu lat! W pobliżu dworca kolei i na dworcu tłok powozów był tak wielki, że kareta parę razy stawała. Nareszcie stanęła u podjazdu i panie wysiadły, a raczej utonęły w ciemnej fali tłumu, który kipiał u drzwi przysionka. Pani Latter była zakłopotana jak osoba, która rzadko widuje ciżbę; ale zachwyt Helenki wzrastał. Wszystko jej się podobało: zmarznięci dorożkarze, spoceni tragarze, obładowani futrami podróżni. Przypatrywała im się z ciekawością, odróżniając między nimi tych, co rwali się naprzód, i tych, którzy oglądali się za siebie, i nareszcie takich, którym było wszystko jedno, gdzie są: na dworcu czy w domu. Jakże ją bawił zgiełk, tłok, potrącanie - po tej ciszy i porządku, wśród którego dotychczas upływało jej życie. "Oto jest świat!... Tego mi potrzeba!" - myślała. Kamerdyner Solskiego zabiegł im drogę i wprowadził do sali pierwszej klasy. Trafiły na moment, kiedy Ada i pan Solski sadowili na kanapie swoją ciotkę od stóp do głów zawiniętą w aksamity i futra, spod których prawie nie było widać osoby, tylko słychać urywane francuskie zdania wyrażające obawę, czy noc nie będzie zanadto zimna, czy można spać w wagonie i wiele innych w tym rodzaju. Pani Latter usiadła obok starej damy, a Helenka ledwie miała czas przywitać się z nią, gdyż została otoczona przez gromadkę osób, które chciały ją pożegnać. Pierwszy przysunął się profesor Romanowicz, piękny brunet. Podał Helence bukiet róż i melancholijnie patrząc w oczy rzekł półgłosem: - I cóż, panno Heleno?... - I już!... odpowiedziała, śmiejąc się, zarumieniona Helenka. - Jeżeli tak... - zaczął, ale musiał ustąpić panu Kazimierzowi Norskiemu, który wręczywszy bukiet Adzie podał siostrze pudełko cukierków mówiąc: - Nie żegnam się z tobą, tylko do widzenia, najdalej za miesiąc. - Do widzenia za miesiąc? - powtórzyła zdziwiona Helenka. - Przecie ty jedziesz do Berlina, nie do Rzymu... - Berlin, Rzym, Paryż, to wszystko leży pod jednym dachem, kiedy się raz wyjedzie za granicę... I cofnął się przed panną Solską, która po cichu spytała Helenkę, czy nie jest za lekko ubrana, i rumieniąc się szepnęła, że pan Kazimierz jej, Adzie, dał prześliczny bukiet. Rozległ się pierwszy dzwonek, na peron zaczęli tłoczyć się pasażerowie drugiej klasy, a i w pierwszej otworzono drzwi. Helenka odciągnęła Madzię na bok. - Wiesz - mówiła prędko - przed chwilą miałam scenę z mamą... istny wyjątek z dramatu!... Kazała mi klęknąć i modlić się, słyszałaś? - Przecież modlimy się co dzień nawet przed pójściem do łóżka, a nie dopiero przed taką podróżą - odparła Madzia. - Ach, ty i pensjonarki, wielka rzecz!... Ale nie o to chodzi... Mama wydała mi się bardzo rozstrojona, więc proszę cię, uważaj na nią i napisz mi, gdyby... - Helu! - zawołała pani Latter. Wszyscy zaczęli się żegnać. Pan Solski, ubrany tym razem w palto, podał bukiet Helenie, na którą gniewnie i melancholijnie spoglądał pan Romanowicz gładząc czarne wąsy. Ada rzuciła się na szyję Madzi, pan Kazimierz zajął się odtransportowaniem do wagonu aksamitnej ciotki. Ścisk, ruch, zgiełk powiększył się i Madzia ocierając łzy za Adą znalazła się na szarym końcu obok pana Romanowicza. - Już rozumiem - rzekł piękny profesor - dlaczego panna Helena bagatelizuje dawnych adoratorów. Ma Solskiego... - Co też pan mówi! - oburzyła się Madzia. - Czyliż nie widzi pani jego bukietu i jej spojrzeń?... Sapristi! takiego bukietu jeszcze nie było na naszej kolei... - Zazdrość mówi przez pana. - Nie zazdrość - odparł z gniewem - ale znajomość kobiet w ogóle, a panny Heleny w szczególności. To mnie tylko pociesza, że jak ja dziś zbladłem przy panu Solskim, tak on zblaknie przy jakim zagranicznym magnacie albo... Pociąg ruszył. Do Madzi zbliżyła się pani Latter i ciężko oparła się na jej ręku. Solski pożegnał obie panie z wielkim szacunkiem, a w chwilę po nim pan Kazimierz. - Nie odwieziesz mnie, Kaziu? - zapytała matka. - Jeżeli mateczka każe... Choć umówiłem się z hrabią... - Umówiłeś się, to idź - szepnęła, mocniej opierając się na ramieniu Madzi. Pan Romanowicz, który patrzył na nią z boku, ukłonił się grzecznie, ale z daleka, i odchodząc westchnął. W duszy Madzi powstała wątpliwość, za czym on wzdycha: za Heleną czy za dziesięciozłotowymi lekcjami u pani Latter? Ale natychmiast powiedziała sobie, że posądzając pana Romanowicza jest głupia i przewrotna - i to ją uspokoiło. Kiedy wsiadły do karety i wracały do domu, pani Latter spuściwszy okno wychyliła się parę razy, jakby jej brakło powietrza, a potem zaczęła mówić prędko i z ożywieniem: - To nic, niech się dziewczyna rozerwie. Ty przecie wiesz, Madziu, że ona nigdzie nie wyjeżdżała, a dziś i kobieta musi poznać świat. W podróżach żyje się prędzej, obserwuje się ludzi i wartość życia. Jak to smakuje łóżko po nieprzespanej nocy w wagonie; a jak człowiek tęskni do domu po hotelach!... I prędzej chce wracać, aniżeli zdawało mu się przed wyjazdem... Ostatnie zdania wypowiedziała ze śmiechem. Lecz ile razy w głąb karety padł blask mijanej latarni, Madzia spostrzegała na twarzy pani Latter przykry wyraz, który nie godził się ani z jej śmiechem, ani z wielomównością. - Bardzo jestem kontenta - mówiła dalej pani Latter - że ty wracasz ze mną. Obecność dobrego człowieka przynosi ulgę, a ty jesteś dobre dziecko... Gdybym mogła mieć jeszcze jedną córkę, chciałabym ciebie... Madzia milczała tuląc się w głąb karety i czując, że strasznie rumieni się. Ma też pani Latter za co chwalić ją, głupią i złą dziewczynę, która od koleżanek przyjmuje złote zegarki, a nie ma serca do Heleny!... - Ty, Madziu, kochasz rodziców? - zagadnęła nagle pani Latter. - Ach, pani!... - szepnęła Madzia nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. - A przecie nie jesteś w domu już siedem lat... - Ale jak bym chciała być!... - przerwała jej Madzia. - Teraz to nawet nie lubię jeździć na święta, bo kiedy przyjdzie wracać do Warszawy, zdaje mi się, że umrę z żalu... Choć mi tu bardzo dobrze. - Płaczesz wyjeżdżając z domu?... - zapytała pani Latter niespokojnie. Madzia zrozumiała, o co chodzi. - To jest, ja płaczę - rzekła - bo jestem beksa... Ale gdybym miała rozum, to po cóż płakać? ... Teraz zapewne nie płakałabym... - I nie mniej kochasz rodziców, choć tak rzadko widujesz ich? - Ach, pani, jeszcze więcej ich kocham... Naprawdę zrozumiałam, co to są rodzice, dopiero wówczas, kiedy mnie odwieźli na pensję i nie mogłam widywać ich co dzień... - Matka pieściła cię? - Czy ja wiem?... Alboż dziecko tylko za pieszczoty kocha? Moja mama nawet nie pieści nas tak jak pani Helenkę - mówiła Madzia wysilając się na dyplomację. - I przecież mama tak nie pracuje jak pani. A swoją drogą, kiedy sobie przypomnę, jak mama zajmowała się obiadem dla nas, jak z rana dawała nam bratki z mlekiem, jak cały dzień szyła albo naprawiała nasze sukienki... Nie mogła nam dać nauczycieli i guwernantek, o, nie! ale my i za to ją kochamy, że sama nauczyła nas czytać. Wieczorami siadaliśmy przy niej: Zdzisław na krześle, ja na stołeczku, a Zosia na dywanie. To był taki prosty dywanik, mama uszyła go z kawałków... Więc wieczorami opowiadała nam mama różne rzeczy, nawet uczyła nas w ten sposób Pisma świętego i historii. Taka mała nauka, nie profesorska, a przecież my jej tego nigdy nie zapomnimy. Nareszcie sama oglądała nasze łóżeczka, czy dobrze posłane, klękała z nami do pacierza, a potem otulając nas i całując mówiła: "Śpijcie z Bogiem, urwisy!..." Bo ja, proszę pani, byłam taki urwis jak Zdziś, nawet łaziłam po drzewach. Raz spadłam... Ale Zosia jest zupełnie inna, ach, jaka to kochana dziewczynka!... Nagle Madzia umilkła spojrzawszy na panią Latter, która zasłoniła twarz rękoma, szepcząc: Boże! Boże!... Czy ja co złego mówiłam? - myślała przerażona Madzia. O, ja jestem strasznie..." Kareta zatrzymała się przed domem. Kiedy wchodząc na oświetlone schody Madzia spojrzała na panią Latter; zdawało jej się, że twarz przełożonej jest wyrzeźbiona z drewna, taka była zimna i obojętna. Tylko oczy były większe niż zwykle."Musiałam powiedzieć straszne głupstwo... O, ja jestem nikczemna!" - mówiła do siebie Madzia. góra strony Emancypantki I/X